A Date
by Ren karin
Summary: Kencan di kamar Karma ditemani Pizza,Soft drink,dan film 'PS:I Love You'/Karmanami.Oneshoot


**.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu kyoushitsu milik Yusei Matsui**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

.

Pada bulan September seperti ini,hujan seringkali menyapa Tokyo. Udara dingin, jalanan becek, dan ranting-ranting pohon yang bertebaran di jalan sudah cukup membuat orang terutama Karma malas untuk keluar.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Karma memilih bergulung di dalam selimutnya, tidur sampai matahari muncul kembali. Tidak ada kegiatan menarik di musim hujan, membuatnya jadi lebih cepat mengantuk.

Baru saja Karma jatuh tertidur, terdengar ketukan monoton dari pintu depan.

Ia berniat mendiamkan ketukan yang makin lama makin kuat tersebut dengn menindih kepalanya dengan bantal akan tetapi Karma sudah terlanjur terbangun

Kesal,Karma bangkit sambil bertekad mencaci maki si pengetuk, siapapun dia, karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sialan...Apa kau gila?Apa maumu hah?"bentak Karma dengan kasar .Manami berdiri di depannya,tampak ketakutan dan gemetar mendengar bentakan Karma.

"Manami?"tanya Karma bingung .Gadis berumur 20 tahun di hadapannya itu memakai jas hujan biru tua,basah kuyup seperti habis menerobos hujan badai. Karma membuka pintunya lebih lebar."Maaf membentakmu,aku tidak menduga sedikitpun itu kau"Karma tampak bersalah"Ayo masuk!"

Manami tidak bergeser sedikitpun."Apa aku mengganggu?"tanya nya gugup.

Karma menggeleng cepat."Tentu saja tidak."Dia menarik Manami masuk."Kau bisa demam jika hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

Setelah menutup pintu apertemennya,Karma membantu Manami membuka mantel hujannya.

"Terima kasih,Karma-kun"kata Manami,suaranya agak bergetar karena kedinginan. Baju gadis itu basah di beberapa bagian,meskipun dia memakai mantel.

"Kau mandi air hangat saja dulu ."Saran Karma."Biar kuurus sisanya."

"Ta..tapi Karma-kun,aku tidak membawa baju ganti."jawab Manami.

"Nanti kusiapkan baju ganti."Manami tidak bergerak"Sekarang mandilah atau kau mau kumandikan?"goda Karma yang membuat Manami memerah sampai ke pangkal rambutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"jawab Manami keras,menutupi wajah yang memerah dengan tangan dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah Manami selesai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Karma-kun?"tanyanya."Aku membawakanmu handuk dan baju."sahut Karma.

Manami mengeluarkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu kamar mandi."Letakkan saja di situ." Jawabnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama,aku membuatkanmu teh."Kata Karma lalu meletakkan handuk dan baju yang ia bawa di lantai lalu pergi.

Manami segera mengambil baju dan handuk yang digulung di depan kamar mandi.

Baju yang di antar Karma T-shirt Macbeth besar bewarna Navy Blue yang merupakan hadiah Manami beberapa bulan lalu.

Gadis itu tersentak ketika memakainya.T- shirt itu hanya membalut tubuhnya hingga 20 cm di atas lutut.

Manami memeriksa celana jeans panjang nya yang ternyata basah sampai meneteskan air.

Sial!

.

"Karma-kun!"Panggil suara malu-malu dari ambang pintu dapur.

Pemud berambut merah yang sedang menyeduh teh menoleh."Ya,Manami?"

"Bisa aku pinjam celana panjang mu?"tanya gadis berkaca mata. Ia hanya melongokkan kepalanya di pintu dapur.

Karma megernyitkan alisnya."Apa celanamu juga basah?"tanya pemuda berambut merah itu balik.

Manami mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merona yang akhirnya malah membuat Karma ikut merona."Celana ku sudah pasti kebesaran untukmu. kau jemur saja dulu! Kau tidak usah pakai celana."

Manami merona lebih parah."ta..tapi Karma-kun..."

"Tenang saja."potong Karma cepat."Aku tidak akan memelototi kakimu."

Begitu Manami memasuki dapur,Karma hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Kekasihnya itu adalah gadis selalu memkai celana panjang atau rok sebetis. Saat gadis itu terpaksa memakai rok pendek,ia akan memakai kaus kaki panjang.

Karma tidak tau Manami punya kaki seindah itu.

"k..kau duduk saja ...sudah kusiapkan teh pappermint kesukaanmu."Entah kenapa Karma jadi ikut-ikutan gagap seperti kekasihnya.

Karma duduk di seberang Manami. Ia menggosok hidungnya,menutupi rona merah yang makin ketara di wajahnya sambil berusaha keras tidak melirik ke kaki jenjang kekasihnya.

"Manami,jangan sekali-kali kau memakai celana atau rok pendek lagi."katanya akhirnya. _'kecuali di hadapanku,tentu saja'_

Manami yang hampir menyeruput tehnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa "tentu saja tidak akan lagi." _'keculi dihadapan Karma-kun'_

Pemikirannya yang terakhir,membuatnya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Sepertinya ia tertular virus dari Bitch-sensei,gurunya di SMP dulu.

.

.

"Jadi,mengapa kau kemari?"tanya Karma.

Manami meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah setengah kosong."Hari ini,jadwal kita kencan bukan?aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali,tapi kau tidak jadi khawatir."

Karma menatap penuh penyesalan"Maafkan aku Manami,tapi aku benar-benar lupa."

Manami menggeleng perhatian."Tidak apa-apa."Dia tersenyum lembut."Menghabiskan waktu dengan Karma-kun sama menyenangkannya dengan kencan."jawab Manami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan di sini?Aku akan memesan Pizza dan Soft drink lalu kita bisa menonton film."tawar Karma.

Manami mengangguk antusias.

.

.

"Manami,kau pesan Pizza yang seperti apa?"teriak Karma dari ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin yang di atasnya banyak keju dan papperoni"jawab Manami keras sambil memilih DVD yang akan mereka tonton.

DVD koleksi Karma bayak sekali mulai dari film keluaran tahun 80-an sampai keluaran terbaru. Manami bingung mana yang akan mereka tonton.

Karma memasuki kamarnya lima menit kemudian sambil membawa Keripik kentang."Jadi,kita mau nonton apa?"tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Manami.

"Karena Karma-kun suka genre Thriller,menurutku film Cold in July pilihan yang bagus."jawab Manami sambil akhirnya memilih film yang diperankan oleh Michael Hall.

"Ku rasa,kali ini aku ingin menonton PS:I Love You."tanggap Karma sambil mengambil dan mengamati kepingan DVD film romance tersebut.

Manami terperanjat seakan ada yang meletakkan cacing di kepalanya."ta..tapikan itu film romance."katanya kaget.

"Ya,aku tahu."jawab Karma dengan santai.

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kaget Manami,Karma memasang DVD di tangannya ke DVD Player."Bukankah Karma-kun tidak suka film romance?"tanya Manami,masih dengan kekagetan karena Karma memilih film PS:I Love You.

"Bukankan kau suka?"tanya Karma .Manami mengangguk pelan."Aku ingin menonton hal yang kau suka."Karma menarik selimutnya dari atas ranjang."Ngomong-ngomong, pakailah,nanti kau kedinginan."lanjut Karma sambil membelitkan selimutnya ke sekeliling tubuh Manami.

Manami menggenggam erat ujung selimut hijau tua Karma,mengatupkan mulutnya karena tersentuh.

Karma begitu manis...Ahh,betapa Manami mencintainya.

.

.

Karma menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Manami ketika film pilihannya dimulai.

Adegan awal film tersebut diawali dengan seorang wanita berambut Light Auburn bertengkar dengan pasangannya .Mereka saling mengangkat suara,tak membiarkan lawan bicaranya menyelesaikan ucapan mereka dan saling memotong ucapan.

 _"Pergilah jika kau memang ingin!"_

 _"Jangan paksa aku!"_

 _"Kau memang ingin pergi."_

 _"Itu membuatku marah"_ Di akhir argumen mereka,sang tokoh pria keluar rumah dengan marah.

Karma tampak mulai menikmati jalan ceritanya ketika tiba-tiba tokoh pria tersebut masuk kembali dan mulai berciuman dengan tokoh utama perempuan sambil saling meminta maaf.

"Serius?"tanya Karma kaget."Kalau istriku berteriak padaku untuk meminta rumah yang lebih besar,berteriak padaku ketika aku marah,aku tidak akan kembali padanya."kata Karma sinis.

Manami tampak tidak peduli dengan komentar Karma.

"Karma-kun!"panggilnya tiba-tiba."Apakah menurutmu tokoh Gerry tampan?"

Karma mendesis kesal,dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Manami."Menurutku,aku lebih tampan."

Manami tertawa menanggapi ucapan Karma yang kekakanakan.

Kini giliran Manami yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Karma."Tentu saja Karma-kun yang paling tampan"tanggapnya.

Manami tidak melihat wajah Karma yang merona kemerahan..

.

Pizza datang kurang lebih 40 menit kemudian. Dengan terburu-buru,Karma untuk mengambil minum di kulkas sedangkan Manami terus menonton sambil memakan Pizza.

"Aku ketinggalan apa?"tanya Karma saat ia memasuki kamar sambil membawa dua kaleng Soft drink.

"Dia bertengkar dengan seorang wanita yang membentak suaminya."jawab Gadis berkaca mata yang menatap layar dengan serius. Ia menerima Soft drink yang ditawarkan Karma dengan tangan kanan"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama ,ngomong-ngomong bisa ulang adegan itu?"tanya Karma,Ia mengambil sepotong Pizza American favorite yang dipenuhi topping Pepperoni sapi.

Manami memudurkan filmnya sampai adegan Holy bertengkar dengan wanita yang membentak suaminya."Kau terlihat menikmati film ini,Karma-kun."katanya.

Karma terkekeh"Apa begitu terlihat?"tanyanya takjub.

Manami mengangguk "Jadi apakah kau menikmati kencan kita kali ini?"tanya Karma lagi.

"Tentu saja."Manami mengangguk lagi.

Karma menghela nafas lega."Syukurlah...Kupikir kau tidak menikmati kencan seperti ini."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Karma-kun."sergah Manami"Lagi pula selama ada Karma-kun,aku pasti senang."

Karma tertawa sambil merangkul pinggang Manami dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong.

"Ya aku juga."

.

Film tersebut berakhir diikuti dengan applause heboh dari Karma dan Manami.

" Aku lumayan suka."

Manami tertawa mendengar komentar Karma."Lain kali,kencan seperti ini tidak masalah."jawabnya."Sekarang,ayo bantu aku membereskan ini."

Ketika Manami tengah memasukkan sampah-sampah bekas makanan mereka ke plastik,sepasang tangan kekar melilit pundaknya.

Deru nafas hangat berbau Papperoni sapi,Keju mozarella,dan sisa Soft drink membelai pipinya."Ka..karma-kun,apa yang kau lakukan?Aku sedang..."

"Biarkan seperti ini.."Potong Karma,dia memeluk Manami dengan erat membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Manami..."panggil Karma."Apakah kau mau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menunggumu."Manami menggenggam erat tangan Karma.

"Tunggu aku sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku."Karma meletakkan dagunya di pundak Manami."Setelah itu aku akan melamarmu ,tunggu aku sampai saat itu."

Manami menoleh dan mencium ujung bibir Karma cepat.

"Tentu saja,Karma-kun."

.

End

.

 **Selesai..**

 **kenapa Karin ngerasa fic Karin kali ini amburadul bgt,tapi Karin gak bisa nahan untuk gak ngebuat fic ini. Karin cinta banget sama ni couple.**

 **Mohon masukan dan saran nya,karena Karin ngerasa nih fic masih jauh dari kata bagus.**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
